


Clarification

by literarykat



Series: Supercorp One-Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and supercorp kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarykat/pseuds/literarykat
Summary: Because it’s been a while since I’ve written fanfiction and also supercorp has become my new fave otp. Inspired by us sadly realizing Mon El has a crush on Kara. Ensue fluff and Kara rambles to her new “friend” in National City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> scelestics.tumblr.com!

_“I like you, Kara.”_

Nope. No, no, no. Kara shook her head, whipping through the air around National City. She flew past CatCo, past Noonan’s, going wherever her mind was taking her.

Mon El had just admitted he liked her. He had a crush on her.

_Gross._ Kara thought. Mon El was… okay. But he was childish and reckless and and a Daxamite. And if Kara was being honest? She felt nothing towards him, at all. She just wanted to see him be good, in a friendly way. Because what she felt now….

She didn’t realize she had landed on Lena’s balcony. She certainly wasn’t dressed as Supergirl either. _Oh Rao._

Lena Luthor was busy typing away on her laptop. She hadn’t seen her yet, thankfully. But Kara was frozen in place. Even just looking at Lena, who was turned away from her, sent her into a flustered mess. She pushed her glasses up on her nose, mind turning a mile a minute. She should not have flown up here, this was dangerous. How would she even explain to Lena how she got up on her balcony? Kara sighed inaudibly, shaking her head. She had to leave now.

Just as she was about to leave, Lena turned around in her chair. Her knowing smirk that always managed to send Kara’s knees knocking quickly vanished, her mouth turning into an o. “What– Kara?”

Well now she was screwed. Kara opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a jumbled sentence of poorly thrown together letters. Lena stood up, brushing her skirt and moving to meet Kara outside on the balcony. “How did you get up here?” Lena asked, voice near a whisper.

“I uh, Supergirl! Supergirl helped me up here uh, because it’s easier than uh, going through your secretary.” Kara blurted out, rubbing her arms. Lena raised an eyebrow, obviously not very convinced, but let it go. Every moment with this woman sent Kara closer to revealing who she was. She had to get better at that.

“What is so important that you needed Supergirl’s help? Is everything okay?” as she voiced her thoughts, worry etched over Lena’s face and Kara felt her grab her hand. She blushed, unsure of what to say. Why did she come here in the first place? This was a bad idea, and Lena Luthor really didn’t need to know about Kara’s personal life. She had Alex, she could’ve talked to her right? But Alex was at the bar playing pool with Maggie. She didn’t want to interrupt that for her own stupid problems.

No. She came here to admit what she felt. Or at least try to. Because as she stood on the balcony with Lena Luthor in front of her, she slowly began piecing together what it was she was beginning to understand. Kara glanced down at their hands, watching as Lena slowly intertwined their fingers together and pull her closer to the balcony railing. She noticed the perfectly painted dark nails, trimmed down neatly. Noticed the blue veins that stood out against pale skin. “Mon–Mike, the intern you met some time ago, well, uh.” she fiddled with her glasses with her free hand, not daring to remove her hand from Lena’s. The other woman cocked her head, listening intently.

Kara ignored, or failed to, the feeling of Lena’s thumb rubbing soothingly against the back of her hand. She tried to ignore the way Lena’s eyes were watching her, full of curiosity and sympathy. She tried to ignore the strands of hair she could see had fallen out of Lena’s perfect ponytail, or the way they shaped her face. Or her red lipstick and pink tinted cheeks that further defined her goddess like facial structure. Kara licked her lips and broke her gaze. “Mike has a crush on me.”

“Oh?” Kara could hear something in Lena’s tone that she hasn’t heard before from the woman, but she can’t figure it out quick enough. She looked back up at Lena and nodded her head. “And what do you feel about that, Kara Danvers?” Lena turned her body ever so slightly, leaning her free arm against the railing.

“I don’t feel anything, I don’t think?” Kara sucked in a deep breath as she tried to explain herself. She didn’t know what she was feeling but she wanted to tell Lena. Lena would listen and understand, she was there for Kara. “Not that I don’t think I don’t feel something for Mike. Because I know for sure that I don’t. He’s not really my type. It’s that I think I may feel something towards someone else.”

“So vague, do explain.” Lena smiled. Kara felt the woman squeeze her hand and heat rose to her cheeks again.

“I mean, Mike is nice but he’s not really someone for me. I can’t see him as anything more than a friend. Barely that. He’s somewhat inconsiderate when it comes to relationships anyway. And there’s this person… that I might have feelings for.” Kara pulled her hand away suddenly, needing to pace. To distract herself from Lena’s powerful gaze. From the way this woman was drawing her in with such simple movements and considerate words. “I don’t know what I’m feeling–or didn’t. Not until now. Now it’s clearer to me. You know my sister, Alex?” she paused until Lena hummed and nodded. “She came out to me a few days ago. She went on and on about these feelings she’s had for a while for a coworker that she hasn’t been able to understand. And she finally figured it out. She figured out that those flustered, happy, warm feelings were that of a romantic desire. I was so so happy for her.”

“But?”

“But it made me realize that maybe I wasn’t being so honest with myself. That you know, maybe the real reason I didn’t want to be with James anymore was because I met someone who made me feel a lot more than I had before with anyone else. I wrote it off as being enamored, I had felt that way before anyways.” Kara stopped pacing and looked at Lena, whose eyes hadn’t left hers since she started ranting. The Kryptonian took a deep breath. “Then time drew on and I started getting closer with this person and I realized that this was something totally different from James, or Cat, or Adam, or whoever.” she began walking back to Lena, closing the distance between them slowly.

Lena’s lip was between her teeth, back against the railing. She was breathtaking, Kara thought, and she should’ve told herself to shut up. Instead she carried on rambling. “I’ve never been able to really be in relationships, I don’t think anyone would have the patience for one with me. I wish I could be smooth like Alex is with it all. I want admit it to myself, all of it. Everything I feel…” she lost her momentum for a moment, voice failing her as Lena pushed off the balcony railing and closed the gap between them.

“You really should finish that sentence before I make a fool out of myself for what I’m about to do, Kara Danvers.” Lena breathed against Kara’s cheek. The Kryptonian blushed, stammering as Lena placed a hand on her hip.

“Uhh, everything I feel… I feel for you, Lena.” she admitted and in that moment it was as if an elephant moved off her chest. She could feel Lena’s smile as the other woman kissed her on the lips, pulling Kara as close as she could. Kara gasped, closing her eyes. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat picking up faster and as it did, she could feel it more with Lena pressed so close against her. Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s neck and she melted against her, a moan escaping her lips. She felt Lena chuckle as she pulled away.

“Wow.” Kara whispered, eyes half closed and a small smile on her face.

“Does that clarify anything for you?” Lena asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. She didn’t answer for a while, just taking in the scene before her of Lena Luthor, the sister of her brother’s enemy. All those weeks ago when she first met the woman did she ever think she’d end up here, on the balcony, kissing Lena Luthor. Kara giggled. “What’s so funny?” Lena laughed, eyebrows furrowing.

“Nothing. It’s just… yes, this clarifies everything I think.” Kara breathed, grabbing Lena’s face and pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
